happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Non-Player Characters
at NPCs.]] Non-Player Characters, better known as NPCs, are non-playable versions of Happy Wheels characters. They are available in the Level Editor, listed under the Special Items category as "Characters". NPCs have blood, gore and sounds just like the regular characters and several can be used in one level. However, they cannot be controlled like playable characters. Currently, every playable character is included as an NPC, with all Irresponsible Dad's, Moped Couple's and Santa Claus's riders considered separate characters. Due to their more complicated make-up, NPCs have a higher shape/art count than any other object. The shape count of an NPC is 24 shapes. As of now, there are 15 NPCs. (See them in the picture below) Submissions for NPCs were opened as soon as the regular NPCs became available, and the first seven characters were released to the public in a .zip file (See Custom Non Playable Characters) So far, no user-submitted NPC's have been added to the level editor and Jim Bonacci has not commented on whether or not there will be any user-submitted NPCs, or any NPCs that aren't also playable characters. However, during the time the 'Mailman' was accidentally released, he was only available as an NPC. It later turned out that 'Mailman' was actually the Indiana Jones based character, Explorer Guy. Jim said that he would make an NPC of himself sometime. When it will be ready is unknown. .]] Options NPCs have relatively more options than other special items. Players may adjust the character's limb joints, including their arms, legs, elbows, knees and necks. NPCs can be reversed, set to sleeping, and interactivity is adjustable. They can also be set to "hold pose", which, as the name suggests, has the character hold their pose instead of simply going limp during the level. Custom NPC's See: Custom Non Playable Characters Many people make their own NPCs to be original. They use lots of shapes (some don't, but that's not a good NPC) to make a character they can use in their levels. Many level designers make lots of importable NPCs for people to use them, like a knight, an athlete, a ninja or even zombies. Glitches *An NPC cannot die when they are broken in half or their pelvis is crushed. *The feet of NPCs cannot break off, unlike those of playable characters. *When you click on a Segway Guy NPC, you can see Wheelchair Guy's torso inside. Trivia *NPCs use 24 shapes, and use up 10 from the art limit. *NPCs have the longest toggle option in the game. *It may not be possible (in the future) to insert all NPCs because of its shape limit, it depends on the playable character if it will have 2 or more characters on one vehicle. *The baby boy of Irresponsible Mom does not have a mouth or shadowing on his lip and under his nose. This might have been an error. This might be fixed in the 1.71 update. *NPCs cannot expand their fingers. *All NPCs joints are double-jointed, same with playable characters. *NPCs have more blood then playable characters. Category:Special Items Category:Level Editor Category:Miscellaneous Items Category:2011